Changes
by Silent Rush
Summary: Buffy's made some changes, but do they include her friends?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is one of five Buffy fanfics I have written.  The sixth and seventh are still being written, works in progress.  I hope all of you like my story, as I have never shown them to anyone.  The story takes place instead of the seventh season, after the season 6 finale.  Please send me feedback and reviews, it would be great and mean a lot.  Thanks

*~*~*~* Chapter One

Buffy Summers sighed as she looked around from her seat in the Magic Box.  The vampire slayer looked older then her 21 years, as a melancholy frown seemed to be plastered on her face.  Even the recent return of many of her friends, could not bring Buffy out of her slump.  Willow had returned from England along with Giles and their old friend Michaela Tomasi.  Faith had been sent to Sunnydale to be trained by Giles and Michaela.  Xander and Anya had gotten back together and it seemed as if they were back to their old selves.  Dawn had traveled to Spain to spend the year with her father and stepmother.  The most surprising was Oz, who had come all the way from Hong Kong to see Willow.

Over the past three months, the group had evolved a lot, growing confident, strong and happy.  The only one who hadn't evolved was Buffy, and no one seemed to have noticed.  Even now as she sat in one of the wooden chairs set by the table in the new Magic Box, the others conducting a meeting about a recent attack, she seemed invisible.  They seemed only to care about her when she was happy, then they seemed to get suspicious.  But if they did notice her, Buffy just wanted to go off alone, away from them.  No one came to her to talk; they all went to Giles or Michaela.  Buffy bet that if she jumped off a cliff, they wouldn't even notice.     

"Right, good idea Willow."  Giles leaned up against the counter.  "Faith, tonight you should patrol down by the docks."

"With the vamp activity rising, do you think she should go alone?"  Xander and Anya stood behind the counter.

"Good point.  You and Anya should go with her.  Alright Faith?"

"Sure, G."

"Willow, what about you and Oz?"

"I have a gig at the bronze tonight."  Oz stood behind Willow.

"And I have my Wicca meeting."

"Good, we all won't be in direct danger.  Michaela and I will be at home tonight."

"Right.  We'll research the cult and update you guys tomorrow."  With the meeting over, the group drifted apart slowly, going on their way.  Buffy suddenly felt like someone was watching her.  When she looked up, Buffy saw Willow sitting on the stairs up to the dark magic books, watching her.  But before Willow could call to her, Buffy got up and walked out of the store, ignoring everyone's stares.

Since they had been ignoring her, she really didn't feel like talking to them.  "Probably just want to make sure I didn't dust any of Faith's vampires."

As Buffy stopped walking, she realized that she was standing in front of the hair salon.  Suddenly an idea popped into her head.  Smiling, Buffy walked into the salon, happier then she had been in a long time.


	2. A New Look

"Oz, man."  Devon the lead singer of the newly re-instated band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, leaned over to his bass man, Oz.  They were just finishing up their first set, when Devon called Oz over.

"Who is that girl?"

Oz looked out over the dancing teenagers and twenty-something, and found the girl Devon meant.  She had just walked in and she was _really _good looking.  The girl was petite, maybe the same height as Oz, with blonde hair, streaked with blonde and red hews.  The rich hair reached just below her shoulders.  She was pretty built, very skinny, but amazingly it worked.  She was dressed in a short black skirt that was flared and barley reached mid-thigh.  Her shirt was more of a black corset with spaghetti straps.  The girl had a few accessories, like knee length black boots, bracelets and a few necklaces.

"Not bad."  Oz shrugged off his guitar and followed Devon off stage.

"Not bad?  She's out of this world.  Dude, 'cuse me while I go and check her out."  Oz grinned as Devon headed off.

Buffy felt amazing.  She had told her hairdresser to do what ever she wanted, and Buffy loved it.  Bella, Buffy's hairdresser had streaked and trimmed her hair. And suggested a new look.  When Dawn had gone to live with their dad, he had given Buffy enough money to pay all debts, bills for the next six years and a new spending account for Buffy.  Buffy had spent a lot of money on a whole new wardrobe, which was a combination of her old look and a new look.

As Buffy walked into the bronze that night, she could feel eyes being drawn her, and that made her feel even better.  But what made Buffy feel even much better was the fact that, Devon, the lead singer of the Dingoes, was walking towards her.  Buffy had always liked Devon, and over the years they had become better friends, then in high school.

"Hey, Devon."  Buffy smiled as his face went wide.

"Buffy?"

She twirled around for him.  "What do you think?"

"I'm gonna go for wow."

"Thanks."

"Oz is gonna flip, come on."  Devon grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her over to the stage.

Oz, man.  You know that girl I pointed out?"  Devon came over with Buffy to where Oz what crouching fixing a wire.

"Yeah."  Oz stood up as he heard Devon's voice.  His mouth dropped open as eyes scanned the figure bottom up and came to rest on the sparkling green eyes he knew.  "Buffy?"

"Hey Oz."  Buffy smiled, twirling once more.  "What do you think?  Devon seems to like it."

"Uh, you look...great."

"Thanks."

"You do this, this afternoon?"

"Yup."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nah, figure they wouldn't notice anyway."

"Kay, if they're blind."  Devon was still ogling her.

"Devon!"  Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, next set!"  Zack called to Oz and Devon from the drum set.

"Wait here, kay?"  Oz picked up his guitar and hurried up the stairs.  Buffy just smiled, she didn't even notice the built, green eyed, brown haired guy watching her from the balcony with a smile on his face.


	3. A Friend?

The next day when Buffy woke, as always Faith who slept in Dawn's old room, and Willow and Oz who slept in Buffy's old room, had left.  That was the way Buffy liked it, and she was especially happy this morning.  Buffy got up, had a leisurely breakfast, and showered.  She blow dried her hair, tied it up in a ponytail, and dressed in a new pair of workout clothes.  New Nike running shoes, black cotton track pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and a comfy black hoodie.  Buffy packed her cell phone, wallet, spare clothes, and other essentials in her side bag and set out for the Magic Box.

Just as Buffy was rounding the corner before the Magic Box, she was absently mindedly was searching through her bag, when she crashed into someone.

"Omigod.  I'm so sorry..." Buffy stopped talking as she looked up.  Standing before her was a 6'0'', green eyed, brown haired god.  Or so Buffy thought.  "I, uh...I..." The god laughed at her, and helped her to her feet.

"No, I'm sorry.  I'm a klutz on Wednesdays, well really any day of the week."  Buffy and the stranger both laughed.  "Hi, I'm Liam.  Liam O'Malley."

"Buffy.  Buffy Summers."

"Okay, now that we've gotten past the niceties, would you maybe want to grab a coffee with me?"

"Uh?"  Buffy bit her lower lip.  "I don't know..."

"Okay, what about I just ask you for your phone number?"  Buffy smiled.

"Sure.  But I don't have any paper."

"That's okay." Liam held out his arm and a pen.  "It's the perfect bulletin board."  Buffy looked down and stifled a laugh. Liam's arm was covered in crawly writing.

Buffy felt happier then she had from her new makeover, if that was possible.  As she entered the Magic Box, she didn't even notice everyone look up, Buffy just kept walking straight into the back room.  Each looking at each other, the scoobies suddenly rushed after her, and came upon Buffy stretching.

"Hey Buff."  Xander tentively walked toward her.  "What's with the new do?"

"What?  Can't I get a little change if I want to?"

"No one said you couldn't so just calm down."  Willow was almost surprised at her friend's behavior.

"Okay!  Maybe you guys need to calm down."

"We aren't the ones blowing up over a question."  Faith was eyeing Buffy.

"I wasn't..."

"Buffy, just calm down so we can..."

"Giles!  I'm not the one who..."

"Rupert, you'll only anger her more."  Michaela placed a hand on Giles's arm.

"Yeah, maybe she'll blow up."  Anya crossed her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?  I'm fine!"  Buffy was getting a little annoyed.

"Hey!"  Everyone turned surprised to hear Oz yelling.  "Buffy is not yelling.  You guys seem to think she is, for some strange reason.  Buffy got a new look, calm down.  For the past three months, we've hardly paid attention to her, and now you're getting on her case.  Stop it."  The scoobies looked at each other guiltily.  They were all quiet until, Anya spoke.

"Hey, guys?"  They all looked at her.  "Where's Buffy?"  Everyone turned to where Buffy had been a minute ago.  She was nowhere to be seen.

"Hereefmp."  Buffy flounced down on a bench in Weatherly Park, fuming from what her friends had just done in the Magic Box.  "The nerve of them."

"Do you always blow steam out of your ears of is this just a new habit?"  Buffy swiveled in her seat to find herself face-to-face with Liam from this morning.

"Liam."

"Shocked?  I know, I don't usually come here, but I was tired so..."

"What?"

"Sorry.  So what was your problem?"

"Oh, nothing.  Just..."

"What?"

"My friends.  They've been ignoring me for the whole summer and now since I cut my hair and suddenly gotten happier, they started accusing me of being hot-tempered."

"Kind of seems true right now."  Liam stopped laughing at Buffy's leer and got serious.  "Ok, maybe they just aren't used to you being happy and thought something was processing you."

"Well maybe, but we haven't heard of any new demons..."  Buffy stopped herself as she said the 'd' word.  "I mean personal demons..."

Liam cut her off.  'It's ok Buffy.  I know.  If one plans on staying on a hellmouth, they might want to know about it."  Buffy gapped at him.  "You know, you look cute like that."

"What?  You know?"

"Yeah.  Short version is I'm the youngest in a line of Irish Samurai, since I was 5, I've known about you-I'm 25-I came here to find you..."

"Huh?"

"My family the O'Malley's are Irish Samurais, the only in the history of the world.  Anyways, at the age of 5, my father told me legends of slayers and of a potential slayer that was born that year, you.  I've followed your life since I was 20.  I decided I really wanted to meet you, so a week ago, I jumped a plane and landed here."

"Okay, you know that can be taken very scarily."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, kinda nice actually."  Buffy and Liam smiled at each other.


	4. Gone

"Buffy?  Is that you?"  As Buffy closed the front door, she heard Willow coming towards her from the kitchen. Knowing that Willow wanted to talk brought Buffy's good mood down a little.

Earlier that day, after Liam had finished explaining his past and reasons for finding her, and Buffy had calmed down, the two had spent the rest of the day hanging out and finding out about each other.  When sunset had come, Liam had offered--to Buffy's delight--to patrol with her, as long as she came out for a coffee with him later.  Both of them had realized, at some point, that there was more than just "friend feelings" between them.

But hearing Willow's voice just made Buffy sink.  "Yeah."  She was taking off her hoodie as Willow came and stood in the doorway between the hall and dinning room.

"Where were you all day?  We...I was starting to get nervous..."  Buffy rolled her eyes, smacking her hoodie down on the banister.

"Don't give me that.  You weren't worried about me, you were just wondering if I had snapped yet, and gone off the deep end.  You were wondering if you were rid of me yet."

"That's not true, and you know it Buffy..."

"No I don't!  The only times any of you guys pay attention to me, is when I start to get happy."

"Buffy."

"NO, Willow!  Just don't!"  Buffy left Willow hanging, ran up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"If they're better off without me, then fine, so am I."  Buffy pulled the hood of her black sweatshirt up over her hair.  She threw a black canvas bag, with clothes, toiletries, money, and some personal stuff stuffed inside, out the window.  Quickly, Buffy followed her bag and set off, with Liam's address in her hand, and determination in her heart and head..

"Giles, I'm serious.  I know we've all been a little on edge because of the new vampire attacks, but after Buffy let out some steam on me tonight, I realized, she's been right all the time.  We never pay attention to her any more, since the events of last year, we've just forgotten her."  Willow looked across the dinning room table at him and sighed.  The other scoobies sat around them listening.

"She's right."  Xander piped up.  "We never even asked her how she felt about what happened last spring, we just assumed she was alright."

"Perhaps,"  Giles stroked his chin thoughtfully.  "We have been to caught up in our own problems, and forgotten hers.  Being the slayer is hard on every girl set to the task, but it has been particularly hard for Buffy."

Not even Faith had any objections to this, they all knew it was true.  "Oz, why don't you go and check on Buffy.  You seem to be neutral in all this."  Michaela smiled at the lyancopthe.

"Sure."  Oz disappeared, but returned a moment later, looking confused.  "Will, you said Buffy hadn't come down since your fight?"

"Yes, why?"  The others all turned to look at Oz, who stood in the doorway.

"Cause, she's gone!"  The scoobies all looked at each other, stunned.


	5. Arrival

Liam looked up as he heard several sharp knocks on his apartment door.  Putting down his book, putting a clean button up shirt over his bare chest and black work out pants, got up and head towards the door.

Liam's apartment had been a great find on such quick notice, it was like a two floor loft.  The bottom floor when looked at clockwise, consisted of the kitchen, TV/sound system area, cushy chairs in front of huge cathedral windows that ran the whole height of the apartment wall, a bathroom, and small study.  The stairs, which reminded Liam of the stairs in old firehouses, only larger, sat next to the study and led up to the second floor.  The second floor was lined against the wall, and looked out over the first floor.  Clockwise from the stairs, was another set of smaller stairs that led to Liam's master bedroom, off the bedroom, was his larger bathroom.  To the right of the bathroom, was his work out room, then the huge cathedral windows from the lower level.  From that was an office, a storage room and finally the stairs, again.  Liam loved his apartment, decorated with his tastes of dark reds, blacks, yellows and whites, as well as accents from his home and past.

"Buffy?"  Liam was surprised to find the little slayer, cloaked in black, and canvas bag at feet, and face stained with tears, standing outside his door.  "Come on in."  Liam shuffled Buffy inside, bringing her bag with him, and led her over to on of the cushy chairs by the large windows.

"I'm sorry, I just came to talk.  I should go and..."  Buffy started to get up, but Liam pushed her back down, and sat on the chair across from her.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"You must think I'm pitiful."  A new wave of silent tears fell from the slayer's eyes.  "Acting all pathetic and mushy."

"No."  Liam smiled as Buffy looked up at him through blurry eyes.  "I think it's nice that you're not afraid to show your softer side, especially to someone you just met today."

"But that's just it!  That's why I came here, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"That's good to know.  But why don't we start with, what made you come here in the first place?"

"Oh."

"Yeah.  Oh."

"Okay, well, it didn't start tonight, and even if I did start last spring, when I did, you wouldn't really understand."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Okay, here goes..."  Buffy started back when she had first been called, and was prepared to go the whole nine yards, or years.  Liam sat up right, attentive and interested.

"Wow."  Liam leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.  "That's quite a...wow!"

"Thanks."  Buffy had just finished telling Liam all about her past, not leaving out any details.  She sat across from him and was drying her eyes.  "I know it's a little long...and a little detailed."

"Well, yeah.  Okay, you know your life makes a lot of sense."  Liam suddenly looked up.  "So, what are you going to do now?"

Buffy looked out the large windows.  "Uh, well it's getting late, so I guess I'm gonna go and find a hotel..."

"Why don't you stay here with me?"  Buffy looked up at Liam, surprised to see him looking oddly serious.

"You're joking right?"

"No.  Seriously, I have the room.  And besides, it'd be fun.  We'd be like roommates."

"Uh, sure.  Thanks."  Buffy smiled warmly at Liam.  

"No problem.  Come on, let's find a place for you to sleep."  Liam held out his hand to Buffy, and together, they walked upstairs.

"So, where do you think she might be?"  The scoobies once again sat around the dinning room table.  Willow's face was marred by angst.

"Maybe she went to Costa Rica."  The group all swung around to see Spike standing in the doorway.  "But hey, that's just a guess."

"Spike."  Xander lept up and shoved Spike against the front door.  "You bastard."

"Xander!"  Yelled Anya.

"Bloody Hell, you wanker!"  Spike threw  Xander off him and jumped up.  "What the hell was that for?"

"Spike?  How, can you...?"  Giles stood stunned.

"Oh that?  Little side effect of the soul."  Spike picked up his bag and walked into the kitchen.  The others followed him.

"I thought you had a chip in your head to keep you from hurting humans."  Faith looked confused.

"Who're you?"  Spike looked at Faith.

"Faith, other slayer.  We met before.  I was wearing a different body."

"Body swap?"

"Yeah."

"Huh!  Okay, we'll this summer, I headed for Africa, and got a soul, cancelled out the chip."

"Why'd you get the soul?"  Michaela stood beside Giles.

"Aren't you the daughter of that evil Fullencanali guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh."  Spike started to dig through the fridge.

"Spike, why did you get a soul."  Oz stood protectively in front of Willow.

"Thought it'd be fun."  Spike came out of the fridge, and faced the group.  "Turns out it's a bitch."

"How poetic."  Faith smiled.

"You know there's no blood in the fridge."  Spike stared at the others as if they should have stocked the fridge with blood for him.  "Buffy?"  Spike walked out of the kitchen into the living room, calling the slayer's name.  "Buffy?  Slayer, where are you?"

"Spike, did you not contribute to our conversation earlier?"  Willow and the others followed Spike.

"Let's see; said an aimless quote to get your attention, got knocked into the door by the boy.  Yup, I'd call that a contribution.  Buffy?"

"Spike!"  The peroxide blonde vampire turned to look at the scoobies.

"What?"

"If you had paid attention, you would have known that we were talking about Buffy."

"What?"

"She's the one missing."

"Oh."


	6. Progress?

"So...Liam."  

"So...Buffy."

Liam and Buffy had spent the last 10 minutes scouring Liam's apartment for a bed for Buffy.  They had ended in Liam's bedroom, standing by the bed, the only bed.

"You know, the pull-out couch in the study was really fine..."

"No, Buffy, take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, it's your house, you take the bed.  I can really get a hotel..."

"Wait, Buffy.  Take the bed, I insist."

"No, I will take the couch.  No objections."

"But..."

"No, I insist."

"Okay.  So why don't you change, and I can go and set up the study."  Liam awkwardly walked out of the room.  Buffy smiled.

A week later, the scoobies were making no progress on finding Buffy.  While at the same time, Liam and Buffy were having a blast at attempting being roommates.

The two had gotten into a sort of cute routine.  Every morning, Liam would wake up at 5am, shower and at 6am come and wake Buffy, by opening the blinds in the study.  Buffy would then shower, while Liam made breakfast and coffee.  Buffy went out and picked up the paper and Liam's mail.  By the time she got back, breakfast was done and the two sat down together, ate and talked about the day.

"You know this is getting kind of creepy."  Liam sat back at the table and looked at Buffy as she ate her eggs.

"What is?"

"The whole in sync thing we've got going on.  I mean we call each other a lot during the day, spend all our time together, face it Buffy, we're like an old married couple."

Buffy laughed.  "Okay, I give.  Where are you going with this?"  She leaned back in her chair, and Liam marveled at how beautiful she was.

"I dunno, I was thinking we should go to a movie, get some dinner..."

"Liam, we already do that."

"I don't mean as a platonic date, I mean as a date."  Liam kept smiling, but Buffy's smile quickly slipped off her face.

"Oh Liam, I don't know.  I don't want to risk ruining what we have, and plus my love life has never been..."

"Buffy, why don't you just forget the past.  That's why it's called the past, because it's over and done with.  And as for your love life, you know I'm not like the others you have dated."

Buffy hesitated then smiled.  "Okay, but if we get attacked by demons, that's it..."

"I know, I know."  Liam laughed and the two smiled across the table at each other.

"I can't believe you let her leave."  Spike paced around the Magic Box.  It had been a week since he had arrived and since Buffy had disappeared.  He had not been much of a help, But every Scooby could tell he was very worried about Buffy.

"We didn't let her leave Spike."  Xander was not happy about the vampire staying, but figured he could help with the search for Buffy, so stayed dormant.

"Yeah, we just ignored her for three months."  Anya sat behind the counter counting money.

"We didn't ignore her..."

"Face it red, you did."  Spike glared at Willow.  "From what all of you have told me, you ignored her."

"It's not like we meant to, we just got caught up in our own lives."  Faith shrugged.

"No one means to ignore their friends, some times their lives just get to hectic."  Michaela stood with Giles's arm around her.

"But you did."

"Spike's right, dare I say it."  Giles sighed.  "But that is no exception, Buffy is a very big part of all our lives.  We had no logical reason to ignore her for as long as we did."

"Thank you, Rupert."  Spike stopped pacing.  "So, what do we know?  Red, have you tried a locator spell?"

"Yes, and it didn't work.  I gave Buffy a charm to deflect locator spells, and it's not in the box she usually leaves it in.  Buffy never used it before, she didn't like it, but I guess she really doesn't want to be found."

"Look, I really don't want the one to bring this up, but."  Oz shifted in his seat.  "Could Buffy be...dead?"


	7. Closer and Farther Away

"So...where are we going?"  Buffy and Liam walked out of their apartment building and down the street.

"Movies."  Liam seemed just as nervous as Buffy did.

"Should I guess the movie?"  Liam laughed as Buffy nervously rung her hands.

"No, I thought maybe we should go and see a comedy."

"Cool."  Buffy fidgeted, unsure of what to do.

"Look Buffy."  Liam stopped and turned to Buffy, who also stopped.  "If you're uncomfortable..."

"No, Liam.  It's just I haven't been on a date in a while, and every date I've been on hasn't been exactly...normal."  Buffy smiled.  "How about if we just treat this like any other night, and see what happens?"

"Sure."  Liam smiled back at Buffy, and together, they headed to the theatre, more relaxed.

As the night wore on, Buffy and Liam unconsciously got closer.  During the movie, Liam put his arm around Buffy, and she didn't move away.  During dinner, their hands reached each other, and stayed together.  But the real moment was when the two got home, and headed up stairs.  They stood at the foot of the second staircase.

"Thanks, for tonight.  I had a really great time."  Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun."  Liam smiled as well, then slowly bent down to Buffy's level, she stood tiptoe.  Their lips met, arms wrapped around each other, this lasted for a few minutes.  Finally, when they broke apart, each was glazed-eyed, breathless, hearts racing.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping alone tonight." Liam and Buffy smiled at each other.

"How could we know if she was dead?"  Xander was suddenly very worried.

"You have a witch!"  Spike looked stunned at their lack of ideas.

"I didn't think of that."  Willow suddenly hurried around the Magic Box, gathering supplies.

"Wait.  Isn't this just the same as a locator spell?"  Faith asked.

"No, it isn't affected by the charm Willow gave Buffy."  Giles began to help Willow.

"So what does it do?"  Oz stood up.

"It will see if she's alive, and if she is, it will lock on her emotions."  Michaela started to help the other two.

Everyone quieted down as Willow began.  After some chanting, and lights, Willow's eyes popped open.  Her mouth forming an "o".

"What is it?"  Oz hurried forward.

"Is Buffy Alive?"  Spike was next.

"Oh yeah!  She's alive."  Willow quickly started to put things away, acting guilty.  The others followed her.

"Well, what then?"  Giles's looked flustered.

"Is she in Sunnydale?"  Faith followed Willow.

"Uh...yeah.  I would say that."  Willow continued to avoid the other's stares.

"Well, what Willow?"  Xander and Anya stepped in front of Willow, blocking her.  "What are her emotions?"  Xander was very anxious.

"Well...uh...she's safe...happy...defiantly happy."

"But she's okay?"  Michaela's eyes were rimmed with tears.

Willow clammed down a little, relieved she didn't have to reveal the rest.  "Yeah, and I think I know where she is."

"Where?"  The word slipped from every person's mouth.

"Well, we're not going till morning."  Willow picked up her coat and started towards the door.  "Buffy's a little busy at the moment."

The next morning, the sun shone threw the windows in Liam's bedroom, and woke him.  He knew where he was and smiled at the sleeping form beside him.  He watched her for a few minutes, before she stirred, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."  Buffy moved closer to Liam, they snuggled up together.  "Morning."

"Morning."  Liam kissed her forehead.  "Last night was amazing."

"I know what you mean.  God, Liam, I feel amazing."

"Wow, my ego went up 20 points there."  Liam laughed as Buffy giggled.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well,"  Liam looked over at the clock, then blinked.  "It's 10:00am, so..."  He was interrupted by the doorbell.  "We could get the door."  Buffy sighed and buried her face in Liam's chest, and he laughed.

"I'll get it."  Buffy got up, wrapped herself in a sheet, toga style, and headed down the stairs to the door.  As she opened it, her mouth dropped.

Outside the door, stood Giles, Michaela, Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz, and Faith.  They all had assorted looks of relief, anguish, and guilt.  

"Hey, who is it..."  Liam appeared beside the stunned Buffy, who looked at him, then back to the scoobies.  "Hi?  Uh, are these friends of yours, Buffy?"

"Uh..."  Buffy was lost for words.

"Perhaps, now is not a good time..."  Giles was heading in that direction.

"No, why don't you guys come in.  Buffy and I'll just get some...clothes."  Liam gestured for the others to come in.  He ushered the silent Buffy upstairs, and the others headed to the living room and scoped out Liam's apartment.

"It's nice."  Willow admired the decor.

"Well, it's nice to know B's been getting busy, while we've been looking all over for her."

"That's not fair.  We didn't even pay attention to her till she was gone."  Xander looked annoyed at Faith.

"Wow, you're good Xand.  Hey, if I give you a cookie, will you go back through everything that led up to you ignoring me."  Buffy walked down the stairs in black boots, a black flared skirt that reached down to her knees, and a black quarter-length blouse.  Her hair swept back with two Chinese sticks, and it was very clear she was pissed.  Liam was nowhere to be seen.

"Buffy, we were so worried..."  Willow walked toward Buffy, but stopped as Buffy walked towards her and the rest of the scoobies.

"Worried!  Worried!  After three months of not caring, you were worried after a week?"

"Hey, you know you weren't the only one going through stuff."  Anya stepped foreword.

"But you all seemed to help each other.  None of you asked what was going on with me, didn't care that it was killing me from the inside out."  The group fell silent as Buffy finished.

"What?"  They all looked horrified and stunned.

"Yeah!  Surprise, the stress of Tara's death, of what happened with Spike, of Willow going bad, it all adds up, every day I wake up and feel a piece of me die.  Well, I haven't since a week ago, not since I left and came here.  Here I feel alive, loved, happy."  As Buffy had been speaking, Lima had come down the stairs and  as he reached her, they joined hands.

"Buffy, we..."

"I don't want explanations, apologies, or anything from you.  You are all a part of my past, and as of this moment, I am done with my past."  

Buffy never broke eye contact with any of them, even as they filed out.  After they were gone, Buffy collapsed in Liam's arms and cried.


	8. Family

For the next five months, Buffy and Liam got happier, the scoobies went on with their lives without Buffy, and life went on.  On the second day of February, Liam woke Buffy up and suggested an interesting idea.

"Come to Ireland.  With me.  To meet my family."  Liam sat against the backboard, Buffy on his lap.  He was smiling, but her smile seemed to slid off her face.

"Your family?"  Buffy got up and walked around the bedroom, she started to pace.  "I don't know, Liam.  I mean isn't it kinda soon, it's hasn't even been 6 months..."

Liam got up, stopped Buffy, standing in front of her, and looked down into her eyes.  "Buffy, I love you, you know that.  And if I'm not mistaken, you love me..."

"I do."

"So, my family is just another step."

"Step where?"

"Well, I was going to wait, but..."  Liam left Buffy for a moment, then came back and sat her on the bed.  He then got down on his knees, and placed his hands on Buffy's knees.  "From the moment I heard about you, I have been enticed by you.  From the moment I saw you, I have loved you.  Buffy Summers, will you marry me?"  Liam produced a small black box from his pocket.  As he opened it, Buffy gasped.  Inside was a silver ring.  The band, pure silver, three diamonds placed on the top.

"Omigod, Liam."  Buffy gasped again.

"So is that a...?"

"Yes!"  Buffy's eyes welled up with tears of joy, and she and Liam laughed together.  They then...got happier.

"So, are you sure this is a good thing to do?"  Buffy stopped walking.  Buffy and Liam had just traveled 9 hours to Ireland to meet Liam's parents, and to tell them about their engagement.  They had just arrived at Liam's parent's house in the country, and were walking up to the door now.  Liam looked back at Buffy, then walked over to her.

"Buffy, stop worrying.  They'll love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you."

"Damn you and your talent for sweet talk."  Buffy relented and the two started again towards the door.

"Nah, it's just my devilish good looks."  Liam opened the door, and ushered Buffy in.  He put down their bags in the hall, took Buffy's hand and walked up a pair of stairs.  "Old people?  Hey is anyone home?"

"Liam?  Liam, my lord, is that you?"  A petite, red headed woman hurried through the hall towards them, her face was bright with tears of joy.  Liam let go of Buffy's hand, rushed to the woman, picked her up and spun her around.

"Mom.  You look younger."  The woman playfully slapped Liam as he put her down

"Oh, stop.  You're just like your father, always teasing me."

"Don't lie Marinna, you love it."  They all turned to see a brown haired, muscular middle-aged man, walking towards them.  He and Liam embraced.

"It's good to see you pop."

"Don't look so bad you're self, boy."  Liam's father turned and looked to Buffy.  "Now, who's the little one?  Surely, she's not with you.  She's much to pretty."

Liam walked over to Buffy and slid his arm around Buffy's shoulders, and ushered her foreward.  "Buffy, I'd like you to meet Leo and Marinna O'Malley, my parents.  Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers, My fiancé."

"Well Buffy, you should know, Leo and I never thought this would happen."  After an explosion of happiness from Liam's parents, the four of them had settled down in the living room to talk.  "Our little Liam, he was quite the player.  We never thought he'd settle down."

"Thanks Mom.  You know if you don't scare her off, the others just might."  Liam tightened his grip on Buffy's thigh.

"What others?"  Buffy's face was alight with curiosity.  Leo laughed.

"He means his brothers and sisters.  They should be back at any minute."

"Where were they?"  Liam's face relaxed a little.  But before either of his parents could respond, a door slammed open somewhere in the house.  A thundering of footsteps rang through out the house, and the four in the living room swiveled around and stared as two young men, two young women and two little girls walked into the living room.

"Hey!  Mom, Pop, we're back..."  The oldest, a model of his father grinned, but stopped talking as he saw Liam and Buffy.  The others stopped walking with surprised but happy expressions on their faces.  "Well, well, well.  Little bro has finally crawled back home, and what's this, he brought a girl with him."  Liam got up and the two approached each other, then hugged and grinned widely.  The other siblings all ran to Liam and formed a huge hugging circle, he greeted each of them in turn.  When they all finally broke apart, Liam brought forth the introductions.

"Buffy!  This is Charlie, my oldest brother."  He motioned to the first he hugged.  "My second oldest brother, Nathan."  He gestured to a red headed boy to his right.  "This is Maria and this is Mena, my two younger sisters, they're twins is you couldn't tell."  Liam looked at two brunettes who looked like him.  "And finally, this is Anna, and this is Talia."  Liam picked up the two little girls who looked like their mother.  One nine and the other thirteen.  "These are my brothers and sisters."  Liam put the two girls down, then walked and put his arm around Buffy.  "And this is Buffy, my fiancé.  Also known as the vampire slayer."

"I thought we talked about leaving that part out when we introduced me."  Buffy turned to look at Liam, who just smiled.

"What, can't I boast?"

"No."

"You're the slayer?"  Talia rushed up to the two with an amazed look on her face.  The rest followed her suit, all except Charlie, who stood apart from the group.  He gave them all a dark look then left.  Liam the only one to notice, followed his brother to the other side of the house to the training room.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?  Why'd you leave like that?"  Liam came into the room to find Charlie fingering a broad sword with his back to the door.

"The slayer, huh?"

"Charlie?"  Liam's face creased into a frown.

"You really think she loves you?"  Charlie turned around to look at Liam, his face marred by disgust.

"Charlie, what is this about?"

"You think she loves you, that she'll always stay with you?"

"This is about Tess isn't it?"

"No, Liam.  This is about you getting hurt by someone who's only out to use you."  Both boy's anger was mounting.

"Tess didn't leave you, she loved you.  She stabbed you to save you.  We all know that."  As Liam said this, Charlie unconsciously rubbed a spot on his right side.

"She never loved me.  She used me to get to Malenzair.  Being a slayer makes Buffy no different, she doesn't love you."

"You don't even know her, how can you judge her."

"She's a slayer.  That makes her evil.  Slayers have been evil since the beginning of time, we have known that since we were little."

"Then why did Dad tell me about her, when I was small?"

"To protect you.  I can't believe he even let her in this house once he learned of who she is."

"You know Charlie, I was excited about coming home.  I thought it was going to be great to see everyone again, especially you.  But I was wrong, if it wasn't disrespectful to Dad and Mom, I would leave with Buffy right now."  Liam got up in his brother's face.  "So get used to it, bro.  Cause Buffy and I are going to get married and we're going to be happy."  Liam turned on his heel and walked out of the room, not noticing Buffy as he left.

Charlie glared after Liam then turned and went back to looking at the swords.  He was still seething, Charlie didn't hear Buffy walk in.  She walked until she stood in the middle of the room, facing Charlie's back, she crossed her arms.

"So I'm evil am I?"  Charlie whipped around, his face startled, he glared at Buffy.

"Well you can eavesdrop."  He regained his composure.  "How much did you hear?"

"Enough.  Just because this slayer named Tess loved you enough to risk her life for you, you think all slayers are evil?  That's low."

"You're talking about low, that's ironic."  Charlie laughed.  "Pretending you love..."

"I do love Liam."

"Do not interrupt me."  Charlie raised his voice.

Buffy's voice was low and deadly.  "I understand your family and respect, but you are not a higher authority then me.  And even if you were, I don't respond well to authority.  Never tell me what to do."  Buffy calmed down and regained her composure.  "I love your brother very much, more then I've ever loved someone else in my life..."

"Even your soul mate?"  Sneered Charlie, it was obvious he knew about Angel.

"Yes.  I love him very much, but..."  Buffy faltered.  "I can't guarantee I'll always be there.  I am a slayer, slayers die young.  I have evaded death twice, but this time, I don't know if I'll be able to."  When Buffy looked back up at Charlie, her eyes were rimmed with tears.  Charlie faltered at this.

"What?"

"Just before we left Sunnydale, I saw my doctor.  Routine check up, but he found something."

"Buffy..."

"Charlie, I have cancer.  A year to live."

"Oh.  Buffy, I am so sorry."  Charlie moved towards Buffy and akwardedly hugged her.  They stayed like this for a few minutes.  Then Buffy looked up.

"You can't tell him.  Charlie, promise me, you won't tell Liam, tell no one."  Buffy looked at Charlie, and he hesitated.  But finally he relented.

"It will be a secret between us, I promise."

"Thank you Charlie."  Buffy leaned back into her arms and cried.

Resorting he would help Buffy, Charlie comforted her.  Silently apologizing to Liam, he held Buffy tighter.


	9. Shock

It had been two weeks since Liam and Buffy had returned from their trip to Ireland.  Buffy now stood in front of her old front door fidgeting.  Just after she and Liam got back, Buffy had convinced herself that whether she agreed with them or not, she had to tell the scoobies about her engagement and possible about something else.

"Here goes nothing."  Buffy sighed and knocked lightly on the door.  After a couple of seconds, the door opened and revealed a very shocked Willow.

"Buffy...I..."  Willow suddenly smiled and stopped stammering.  "Hi!"

"Hi."  Buffy smiled back.  "I...need to talk...with you, all of you."

"Sure, actually, we're all here.  Scooby meeting, you know?  Well except for Giles and Michaela, they had some other business."  Willow moved aside, and Buffy stepped in.  The two women moved towards the basement.  Willow turned as she walked.  "We have the meetings downstairs cause of Spike."

"Right."

As the two walked down the stairs, the others turned to see who is was.

"Hey, Will, was it the pizza..."  Faith stopped talking as she and the rest of them saw Buffy standing at the bottom of the stairs.  Willow moved beside Oz, leaving Buffy alone.

"Buffy said she needed to talk to us, all of us?"  Willow's face slid into a faded smile.

"What, come to bitch at us some more?"  Xander stood up, and crossed his arms.

"No, I..."  Buffy looked very small at that moment.  

"Cause you know, we could get a camcorder and tape it for the memories."  Faith looked just as mad.

"Wait, I..."  But they weren't done.

"You know, would it be easier if we all just pretended to be dead?  Cause you, now whatever makes your life easier."  Anya's voice was getting loud.

"Or maybe, we should get some more people you can be mad at?"  Oz seemed unnaturally angry.

"Just get it over with already, we do have lives outside of you."  Spike stepped out of the shadows.

"I...shouldn't have come."  Buffy turned and ran up the stairs.  Willow gave the others a really exasperated look, then ran up the stairs after her.

Willow caught up with Buffy just outside the house.  She had tears in her eyes, and was obviously very hurt.

"Buffy!  Buffy, wait up!"  Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her around to face her.  "Buffy look..."

"No Willow, it was my mistake.  I mean I came here to tell you guys about Liam and I getting married, to invite you..."

"You and Liam?"  Willow looked ecstatically at Buffy.

"Yeah."  Buffy laughed a little.  "You know it's kind of ironic."

"What is?"  Willow's frowned.

"Well, I'm finally happy.  Gonna get married, and I have one year to live."  Buffy looked at Willow.  Her friend's face went from confusement to pure shock.

"What?  What do you mean?"

"Well the doctors are calling it heart cancer, but you know those young PhD's of today."  Buffy looked up at Willow with tears in her eyes.  "Willow, I don't want to die."  Buffy hugged Willow and cried as Willow tried to comfort her, while dealing with her own shock.

 "So Willow, what's the boogedy-boogedy today?"  Xander finished handing out coffees and sat down next to Anya.  After promising Buffy to call her later to talk about the wedding and...the other thing, Willow had gotten the others plus Giles and Michaela together at the Magic Box.  She had said there was a new threat in town, and by Willow's views, that wasn't entirely false.

"Okay, there is no evil thing, well not really.  We need to talk about Buffy."  Willow prepared herself for the yells, and they came.

"Why?"

"Are we finally going to get rid of her?"

"Is she still in town?"

"let's feed her to the vamp..."  

"Enough!"  Willow yelled and the others quieted.

"Willow what is going on?"  Giles and Michaela were the only ones who didn't know about the meeting earlier.

"Yes, Willow.  Did Buffy contact us?"  Micelle and Giles were not against the slayer.

"Oh yeah she did!  She came over to the house to bother us."  Xander rolled his eyes.

"What?"  Giles looked disbelieving.

"No.  Buffy came to tell us that she and Liam are getting married."  Willow tried to appeal to the others, but nothing seemed to work.

"Wow!  Really?  Now we can go and honor her and Liam together."  Faith started playing with a knife.  Giles and Michaela didn't seem to hear her.

They all began to fight, Willow stood on the edge looking on.  Giles and Michaela joined the fray to try and defend Buffy.  Not being able to take it anymore, Willow closed her eyes tight.  Suddenly everyone flew back against the walls, they all looked stunned, and turned to look at Willow who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't you guys get it?  Buffy didn't come to tell us about her engagement, but the reason why she won't be able to enjoy it for long."  Willow dropped everyone to the floor and sat down in a chair.  The other got up and crowded around their friend.

"Will, what do you mean?"  Xander suddenly looked very worried.  Willow looked up at her friends, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Buffy has heart cancer.  The doctors have given her a year to live."  She looked around at the shocked faces, knowing they had all forgotten about their problems with Buffy.


	10. Happiness Fades Away

Two months, one wedding and a week honeymoon later, Buffy and Liam arrived at Giles and Michaela's house for a BBQ.

"Buffy, Liam!"  Everyone was already, came over to hug the newlyweds.  Everyone was still dealing with the fact that Buffy only had nine months left to live, and now had the fact that Buffy was pregnant to deal with.

"How's the baby?"  Willow hugged Buffy.

"Small."  Buffy laughed.  Liam hooked his arm around her waist and they joined the party.

Several hours later, while talking with Giles, Buffy doubled over and clutched her chest.

"Buffy!"  Liam rushed over and caught Buffy.

"Hurry, somebody call an ambulance."  Giles helped Liam bring Buffy inside.

"Mr. O'Malley?"  Dr. Erinten called Liam over as he came out of the ICU.

"Is Buffy okay?  What about the baby?"

"Both are fine, for now.  Regarding your wife's cancer..."  The doctor stopped as he saw Liam's jaw drop.  "You did know about you wife's heart cancer?"

"No...I..."

"Perhaps you'd like to talk to your wife about it."  Dr. Erinten held open the door to Buffy's room, and closed the door after him.

Liam walked still in a daze to his wife's still form.  When he reached her, as tears slid down his face, Liam brushed hair off her face.  Buffy stirred, and opened her eyes.  She smiled at Liam, but stopped when she saw his tears.

"Hey, sweety what's wrong?"  Buffy reached up and stroked Liam's face, as he sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me you have cancer?"  Buffy's face turned grim.

"I didn't want to worry you..."

"So, what?  Did you think you were going to tell me juts before you died, "oh hey honey, I have cancer, sorry.  Bye"

"Liam, don't be like that.  I just didn't want to have tension."

"Buffy, I love you."

"And I love you!  But I don't want to die angry!  If I know you're mad, or angry, I'll be to.  Liam, I don't want to die angry."

"Buffy..."

"No, Liam.  We have a child coming, we are going to be happy.  I am going to die happy, surrounded by the people I love."  Buffy smiled at Liam.

"But..."

"No, Liam."  Buffy got stern.  "I have my resolve face on.  Nothing can get past my resolve face."  

"Buffy, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, this isn't your fault."

"But if I had known, I could've have done something..."

"We already considered all the situations, there was nothing we could have done.  Not even from the beginning.  Liam, I am going to die, I know that."

"Buffy..."

"Don't deny me happiness.  I need you right now, if I don't have your support and love, then I will die angry, and I can't deal with that."

"I'll be with you all the way, even past...past death."

"Thank you Liam."  The two hugged and cried together.


	11. Finally

Over the next nine months, all of the scoobies, Liam and Buffy dealt with the coming baby and the death.  Until finally, Buffy was once again in the hospital, but this time for better news.  After four hours of labor, Liam came into the waiting room, holding a little white bundle.  Everyone gathered around as he moved the blanket away.

"Everyone, meet Elizabeth Marinna O'Malley."

"She's beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Her mother's eyes."

"Her father's nose."

"She'll be a strong one."

"She's so cute."

"She'll make the boys crazy."

"Already has."

"How's Buffy?"  All of the scoobies stopped swooning over Elizabeth, and all turned as Willow asked her question.

Liam smiled.  "Sleeping.  You guys should go in and see her, she'd like that."  He lead the way, as the scoobies contemplated that this could be the last time they saw their friend.

As they entered her room, they all saw Buffy turn and smile at them.  Liam walked over, put Elizabeth in Buffy's arm, and sat down beside her.

"So...I think this calls for a party."  They all smiled at Buffy grinned.


	12. Sleeping

Two weeks past after Buffy left the hospital, with no sign of the cancer.  Everyone settled down, forgetting about the risks and enjoyed the new bundle of joy in their lives.  One morning after he had come back from a run, Liam went into Elizabeth's room to wake her, but didn't find her in her crib.  Just before he began to panic, Liam remembered that around midnight, their little girl hadn't wanted to fall back asleep, so Buffy had brought her into sleep with them.

Liam walked into the room him and Buffy shared to see Buffy lying under the covers with Elizabeth sleeping on her stomach.  Liam lay down on the bed and turned on his side, propping his head up with one arm.  Buffy breathed in and opened her eyes, turning to look at Liam as she smiled.

"Hey you!"

"Hey, you know this really is a Kodak moment."  Liam smiled and reached over to the nightstand to grab their camera they kept there for just that kind of occasions.  Liam got up and snapped a few pictures of the two he loved most.  Buffy smiled again as he laid back down and snuggled up against them.  Buffy closed her eyes, Liam wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, and they lay there together, for a while.  After a few minutes, Liam heard Buffy sigh, but didn't breathe in again.  He lifted his head, and suddenly Elizabeth woke up and started to cry.  Liam quickly and carefully moved and picked up his daughter, though she wouldn't stop crying, he knew why.  A tear slid down his cheek as he kissed his wife's still warm face, he then gave one last look at Buffy and picked up the phone to call everyone else.  

"Well, Elizabeth."  Liam held his daughter tightly in his arms as he sat down in front of Buffy to await the coroner and others.  She started to clam down now, but Liam knew she knew her mother was gone.  "You're mother died happy, just like she wanted.  She died surrounded in bed by the ones she loved."  Liam smiled at Buffy's small form.  "And with a smile on her face."


	13. Epilogue

                                                                  Epilogue

"I can't believe she's really gone."  Willow stood with Oz, Cordy, Anya, and Faith a little ways away from the edge of the cliff.  Giles, Michaela, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred stood across from them talking to Buffy's and Liam's families.  Buffy's funeral was being held on a cliff that over looked the ocean.  They planned to scatter Buffy's ashes in the wind, to free her.

"Look at them."  Faith motioned to the group of four men standing around a small silver urn.  "The men who loved Buffy, united in their grief."  Liam stood holding Elizabeth, Angel beside him, next was Spike, and finally Xander.

"Your daughter's very beautiful."  Angel looked at Liam, who held Elizabeth wrapped in a white fuzzy blanket.  "Just like her mother."

"It isn't right."  They all looked at Xander.  "Elizabeth shouldn't have to go without her mother."

"Xander's right."  Spike's face was streaked with tears.  "There ahs to be some way..."

"Even if there was, it wouldn't be fair to Buffy."  The others looked at Liam who looked out at the sunset.

"Elizabeth will know about Buffy.  There are a lot of people who will make sure she does."  Angel followed Liam's gaze out to the sunset.

"Even if there weren't..."  Liam hugged Elizabeth a little tighter, as Buffy's father emptied the urn into the wind, all of the onlookers crying.  "Elizabeth would know.  She does know."

                                                            THE END!


End file.
